


Need(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些时候他们需要，而那份渴求一触即发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94562) by tejas. 



**需要**

 

 

Title: Need

Author: tejas（<http://tejas.livejournal.com>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Tony

Category: established relationship, PWP

Spoilers: none

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1872

Warnings: mild BDSM

Pub Date: January 2009

 

Summary:

Sometimes they need and needs must be met.

 

**Author's Notes:**

For [**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) 's Porn Battle VII.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://tejas.livejournal.com/114755.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: Translation Request

I'm very flattered! Yes, you may translate this one and I would love the link. Not that I can read Chinese, but it would be cool to have. :-)

 

 

警告：

轻度BDSM

 

摘要：

有些时候他们需要，而那份渴求一触即发。

 

某鱼注：

NCIS处女翻~~（被踹飞= =）

其实没有什么激烈的H啦，汗

 

 

 

**=== Need ===**

 

 

 

事情并不总是这个样子的。

 

_皮带撕裂空气扯出脆响，就在接触到裸露肌肤前的瞬间，尽是难以忽略的爆裂声。_

 

大多数时候，都是由Gibbs在他们的情事中占据主动。大多数时候，Tony觉得那很好。认识他们的人估计会很吃惊，完全猜不到Gibbs想要什么。任何人，只要不是他的前妻们。

 

可能吧。

 

或许，至少也会有一个人猜不到。

 

_他尽力尝试着保持静止，可那轻微的痛却令男人翻腾，而这同时牵连了体内的肛塞上下滑动，他四肢摊开匍匐在床上，细细碎碎的快感沿尾椎爬遍全身。_

 

但是也有些时候。有些时候，当事情走向了错误的轨道。当政治内幕的手伸得过长。

 

当人们死去的时候。

 

所以，有些夜晚就是这样度过的。

 

_他让自己全身心投入到下一鞭的击打中，但从来都不够。他总是畏缩着疼痛着同时又和愉悦纠结着，让自己默默诅咒阴茎根部那紧紧咬扣的阳具环。_

 

那些当Gibbs需要些什么的夜晚。有些东西压在他肩上。有些东西让他生生世世铭刻。有些东西使他保持理智。而这，Tony也觉得没问题，因为他同样有需要如此的时刻。

 

_环绕双腕的皮革手铐温暖结实，因汗水而湿滑，搭扣毫不留情嵌进了他的皮肤。他明白自己已经撑不了太久了，再多来几鞭，就会超出界限。目前为止，看着自己的爱人在自己的床上四肢大开，屁股红彤彤地印着自己的皮带刻画的痕迹，这情景令他暗自庆幸提前给自己佩戴了阳具环。他完全能单凭这样做就射出来。他 **曾经** 真的因此而高潮过。_

 

Tony总是那么热切地渴望，不是需要，当他想臣服的时候被禁锢起来。他过去一度将之认为是惩罚，尽管Gibbs让整个过程充满了愉悦。

 

Gibbs可不喜欢被禁锢。他需要凭借自己的意志来保持静止。集中精神，除了他自己的身体，大脑一片空白。只是靠本能做出属于他自己的回应。

 

他需要集中精神，承接Tony施与的任何东西。而Tony总是给他很多很多。

 

他需要集中精神，在这样的夜晚，取悦自己的爱人。

 

他需要为失败而弥补过失。

 

他只是单纯地需要。

 

_又过了两鞭，Tony_ _再也忍不住了。他扬手甩脱皮带，伸臂从梳妆台取过安全套。快速给自己套好，又充分地润滑，接着年轻男人跪到了Gibbs_ _的双腿之间。倾身向前，Tony_ _在爱人红得发烫的屁股上印了个轻吻，又花了一点儿时间去撩拨突出在Gibbs_ _体外的肛塞。Gibbs_ _尖锐地抽气，把脸深深埋进了自己的枕头。Tony_ _微笑着轻轻拔出塞子，不过这笑容在他挺身进入爱人等待的身体时，变成了欲望煎熬的专注。_

 

第一次Gibbs要求他做这个，Tony当然，毫无疑问地，被吓到了。带着难以置信的表情，结结实实地震惊。于是他们一起大汗淋漓地跑步，带着微微气喘，两人就在Gibbs家的后院里，尝试忘记刚刚结案的工作；忘记那破碎不堪的尸体；忘记那空洞的眼神，最终Gibbs开口，“Tony，我需要你为我做点事情。”

 

“任何事，Gibbs。”Tony其实花了好几年，才能在下班的时候不去称呼爱人为“Boss”。

 

_Tony_ _渐渐形成了一种缓慢却意味深长的节奏。他需要让这持续得更久，用力戳刺，扭动着屁股加剧摩擦，引得Gibbs_ _发出愉快的呻吟。接下来，年轻男人用同样缓慢熬人的节奏，几乎全部抽离。一次又一次，他慢慢操着自己的爱人，碾压研磨着他，心里奇怪为什么Gibbs_ _居然要花上那么长时间才明白，那些前妻们根本不能带给他满足。_

 

Gibbs有些踌躇，摇了摇头，一屁股坐在走廊的地板上。Tony也凑过去，试着不要表现出慌乱难安。

 

“你明白有时候，”Gibbs声音弱下去，Tony的紧张则被拉高到了新的顶点。“有的时候，你需要我去，”再一次，年长男人的声音消失了，Tony开始在脑中飞速搜索。他们俩其实都不是那么善于谈论这种事情。在一起的时间越长，就越容易相互理解，而这并非意味着他们能够恣意地或者说喜欢谈论 _废话（_ _stuff_ _）_ 。Tony没感觉到有需要，可如果Gibbs需要，他绝不会反对这样的经验。很可能会相当有乐趣，呃，只是为了好玩儿。

 

只有一次，而已。

 

“Gibbs，”Tony张开双臂，将对方拉进自己的怀抱。“不论你要什么。”

 

_Tony_ _加快了速度。他肯定会马上解开自己的环，不过保证要让Gibbs_ _再多等一小会儿。现在还没到时候。他双手抚上Gibbs_ _的臀瓣，慢慢推着，引导男人跪趴起来。Tony_ _双膝微分，略带强硬地让Gibbs_ _调整位置，而他认为这刚好将自己推到了边缘。“操，Jethro_ _，你这样真他妈的 **火辣** 。”_

 

“你甚至都不知道我要说什么。”Gibbs轻声道，被紧张扭曲了表情。

 

Tony拉开了一段距离，耸耸肩。“你想要皮带。我对那个没问题。”

 

“没错，Tony， _我_ 想要它。”Gibbs望着年轻男人的双眸，目光中的重量让Tony只能拼命眨眼。他可从来没想到过会这样，而这肯定在他的脸上有了些微的表露，因为Gibbs的面孔瞬间变得刚硬。“算了吧。”

 

“不！”Tony抓住Gibbs的手腕，勇敢迎上他的目光，紧紧锁住不再动摇飘忽。“不是，”他柔声重复。年长男人的手臂健壮有力，当Tony在脑海中展开那幅画面，他几乎立刻勃起了，直到暗自狠狠诅咒，那可是骨骼和肌肉，绝不是什么充血臃肿的皮囊。“我只要你的安全词，Gibbs。”Tony静静等待着，希望自己没有对爱人发生误解。Gibbs则双手捧起他的脸颊，在他唇间印下一个可谓圣洁的吻，然后带着隐约得见的浅笑，低声回答。

 

“永远忠诚。”（Semper fi）

 

_且不管那阳具环，Tony_ _的话几乎让他再也把持不住。在这样的夜晚，他们除了给对方发出指令，其实很少说话。或者是乞求。年轻男人只是在自己掌控的时候唤他“Jethro_ _”。他们也从不谈论这个，整件事情就自然而然地发生，而且感觉很好。那么美好。Gibbs_ _翘起屁股，压低胸口，张开双臂紧紧抓住大床的两边。Tony_ _则用更加猛烈的冲刺来回应这份无言的邀请。他是从Tony_ _那儿学到这个姿势的。事实上他从Tony_ _那儿学到了很多东西。_

 

Tony站起身，Gibbs紧随其后。年轻人退了一步，上下打量他，再次开口。“去卧室，脱了衣服。我马上就到。”Tony又一次等待着，血气上涌，被欲望和担忧冲击得一阵一阵头晕脑胀，轻轻打颤。他不想弄错任何事。他以前有过经历，不过不是和Gibbs。他根本不需要Gibbs承认自己从来没做过这个。他们 _以前_ 就谈过了。

 

_Tony_ _伸手摸索着解开阳具环，下一秒，再也没有什么压迫，他重重撞入Gibbs_ _体内，因高潮而爆发出近乎哭喊的呻吟。_

 

Tony站在门口目不转睛看着他，Gibbs用立正的姿势站在那儿，全身赤裸，已然勃起，显得那么美丽。Tony永远也不会承认自己看到了眼前闪过的一丝野蛮；同样永远不会承认自己在这种情况下体验到了前所未有的热情高涨。四下环顾，年轻男人看到床上散落着润滑剂，安全套，以及Gibbs的一条皮带。Tony中意的那副皮革手铐并不在视线范围内。他已经把自己交了出来，却还不够彻底。倘若Gibbs不喜欢，他完全可以用之前商议好的安全词。到那时，他就可以使出自己最开始教Gibbs的方法摆脱这些。于是，Tony慢慢走过去，拿起了皮带。

 

“以后，所有的东西都要整齐放在梳妆台里。”Tony把润滑剂，安全套依次摆好，却丢开了Gibbs的皮带。取而代之，他打开年长男人梳妆台上属于自己的那格抽屉，抽出了一根自己的皮带，顺便还有一个很久以前就买了却一直没有用过的，尺寸相当大的肛塞，把这两样也加入进了准备工具的行列。Tony将那些物什一件一件细心排开，最后是盘绕起来的皮带。他示意Gibbs凑近观看，“这将会是以后我进来的时候，一切应当有的顺序，Jethro。”

 

Gibbs瞥了一眼年轻男人，目光飘回梳妆台上。Tony没有错过他喉间的吞咽。没有错过他略微放大的瞳孔。

 

没有错过他逐渐升腾的渴求。

 

“是的，Tony。”Gibbs低声道。

 

_Tony_ _几乎脱力地倒在Gibbs_ _背上，不住喘息，汗水淋漓，感受着男人在身下细微的战栗。他两手滑过Gibbs_ _的胸口，一边摩挲他的身体，一边平复自己的呼吸。有时候，Tony_ _甚至觉得他根本就是为此刻而生的。这短暂的一小会儿，他餍足于情事，全身放松，可他的爱人却依旧因渴求和需要而颤抖。更重要的是，这份需要，天底下只有 **Tony**_ _一个人能够给他满足。_

 

第一次并不是唯一一次Gibbs使用他的安全词。能够完全掌握Gibbs的需要是个循序渐进的过程，就像以往那样，不过鉴于他们两人已经那么契合，大概是第三次或者第四次的时候，Tony就顺利学会了怎样分辨Gibbs什么时候已经足够，同样Gibbs也学会了怎样将自己的感受恰当地表达。

 

Gibbs这些年来，完全没有再用过他的安全词了。

 

Tony也一样。

 

_Tony_ _跪坐起来，一下又一下坚定地按揉着爱人的脊背和腰臀。他弯下去，在两瓣红肿的屁股上各印了一个吻，同时两手上上下下安抚地划过Gibbs_ _打颤的大腿。“翻身躺过来，现在，Jethro_ _。”Gibbs_ _挪动身子，肿胀的却无可宣泄的阴茎蹭过床单，激起男人忍耐的呻吟。Tony_ _处理好安全套。年长男人翻身躺好，面颊通红，银发被汗水濡湿，双臂枕在脑后，Tony_ _见状，侧身过去，吻上Gibbs_ _翕张着等待已久的双唇，爱抚他的每一处敏感地带，这都是经年累月Tony_ _默默记在心中的。Gibbs_ _在爱人口中难耐地喘息，弓起身子努力承接更多的快感。_

_“拜托，Tony_ _。”这正是Tony_ _一直在等待的。_

_他用双手和嘴唇吻遍Gibbs_ _全身，然后慢慢向下挪到男人被禁锢的阴茎。故意用短短的胡渣轻轻磨蹭那最为脆弱敏感的肌肤，Tony_ _明白Gibbs_ _简直爱死这个了。这份认知令曾一度令他们两人都觉得惊讶。年轻人让自己暖暖的呼吸撩拨过圆润的龟头，几乎要为爱人的反应而咧嘴微笑。之前有一天他就这样让男人达到了高潮。Tony_ _松开阳具环，同时将两根手指滑入Gibbs_ _依旧湿润放松的甬道。最近几个月来他没有一次失手过，这回自然依旧正中目标。Tony_ _试着将Gibbs_ _紧绷的阴茎纳入口中，几乎下一秒，男人便嘶吼着达到了高潮，浓厚的热液激荡在Tony_ _的唇齿间，让他来不及尽数咽下，最终，星星点点的精液自他的下巴滴落，留在Gibbs_ _的小腹上。_

 

他们从来不会仅仅为了玩乐而使用皮带。Tony曾经翻来覆去冥思苦想究竟是为了什么，不过最终他决定，这根本不值一提。他们因为这郑重而亲密的事情感到愉快，就够了。他当然不想打破这份平衡，Gibbs看上去也没有这倾向。

 

Tony翻下Gibbs的身子，瘫在男人身边。依旧气息不稳地，Gibbs侧过来，一只胳膊搂住Tony，将脑袋抵住年轻人的肩头，轻轻拱着他，细细碎碎吻他的喉咙。Tony双臂环抱起爱人，吻了吻他的头顶。

 

“爱你，Tony。”Gibbs紧紧手臂，摆出拥抱的姿势，然后打了个哈欠，阖上眼睑，沉沉入眠。

 

“也爱你，Gibbs。”Tony脸颊紧贴着爱人的脑袋，慢慢闭上眼睛。

 

事情总是这样美好。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/7/7

 

 


End file.
